Daughter of Coulson
by Zoneperson
Summary: After Coulson died, he left behind his twelve year old daughter, who is not quite as normal as she seems. (Story better than summary! I promise!)


**Authors note: I do not own the Avengers or SHIELD. Enjoy the story.**

My name is Kenzie Coulson. My dad's name is Phil. He adopted me when I was eight years old, well technically not. You see, he found me when I was eight, wondering in the woods after I crash-landed on earth and took me in. I'm not quite human, I look and have close to the same makeup of a human, except I have the ability to control water or anything with water in it at any temperature. So I can manipulate ice and steam too. Also unlike most humans, I have a dragon and a three and a half foot sword that can cut almost anything.  
By the time I was twelve and very attached to my 'dad' as I called him. Phil wouldn't let me join SHIELD until I was eighteen, but I still helped them with things. It took a lot of convincing to get Fury to let me go on unofficial missions with Hawkeye and Black Widow, or Clint and 'Tasha as I called them. We are really good friends, their like my older siblings and they taught me how to spy and fight really well. But then my life took a big downward spiral when my dad died fighting a bag of cat's crazy Norse deity named Loki.

-A week after the movie~Helicarrier -

"Kenzie" Director Fury says in his deep voice from behind me, where I was sitting on the edge of the Helicarrier looking down at the ocean. "I'm sorry for your loss. Phil was a good man." I don't trust myself to talk so I just nod, still facing the ocean.

"If there's anything you need, you know where to find me." He tells me while walking away. Unlike most people on the Helicarrier, I'm not afraid of Fury. I actually used to call him Uncle, until Phil told me that he actually wasn't. I still call him that sometimes, just to annoy him.

I hear two more sets of footsteps come up behind me, almost undetectable. I know its Clint and Tasha before they even say anything. I sigh then say Hi to them.

"You ok, Kenzie?" Clint asks sincerely.

"I'll be fine." I reply unconvincingly.

"You know we're here for you" Says Tasha almost motherly.

"Yeah, I know" I say with another sigh. "It just happened all so fast." The memorial service happened two days after the big battle, and I still cried at night. I just needed to get away from it all for a few hours and I knew just the way to. I stood up from the ledge and straitened my shield leather jacket that covered my deep blue shirt and readjusted my sword's scabbard that went over my shoulder and then faced the edge of the Helicarrier.

"I'll be back in a few hours" I said to them and then jumped. I wish I could have seen their faces when I leapt headfirst off the edge from hundreds of feet up. I knew I wouldn't be injured at all thanks to my powers. About thirty feet above the water I stretched my arms out and then skillfully dove the rest of the way into the water. I looked up and saw the specks of Clint and Tasha still looking over the edge. I laughed to myself then gave a shrill whistled that called my best friend from wherever he was.

My best friend is named Kazaray. He has midnight blue scales, is about thirteen feet long and five feet high. We have the same eye color, a blue-green like the Caribbean ocean. Kazaray can breath fire and has the sharpest teeth I've ever seen, but he's a real softie when it comes to me. But he could work on his sense of humor.

I spotted him a few seconds later when he came and landed hard in the water a few feet in front of me, causing a wave that sufficiently re-soaked me causing my loose hair to stick to my face.

"Aww, Kay!" That's his nickname. "What was that for?!" I shouted playfully at him. He just gave his dragon laugh in reply.

"Come on, Kay. Let's fly." I said while climbing on his back.

When I was on he flapped his huge wings and we shot out of the water, heading in no particular direction. I felt the wind rip through my hair and just laid down on my closest friends back and shut my eyes, trusting him to keep me safe for a wile. I don't know how long I stayed there but I came to when he landed on something.

I opened my eyes and saw that he had landed on some sort of skyscraper that had 'Stark' on it in giant glowing letters.

"Kay," I asked cautiously. "Where are we?" We weren't supposed to fly near cities, Nick forbid it because it would raise lots of questions.

"Come on, lets get out of here." I said quickly. Just then a man in red and gold armor flew out of nowhere and landed in front of us. I recognized him as Ironman from the battle agents Loki. (FYI I did help in the battle, but not many people saw.)

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he said angrily.

"Uh," I said panicked "I got to go." And flew off quickly. I'm very glad Kazaray and I think so much alike. Too bad Tony flew after us, trailing us all the way to the Helicarrier. When we landed, I jumped off and quickly spotted Clint and Tasha and ran over to them. Tony followed and said "Who the heck is that?!"

"That's Coulson's daughter." Tasha said in her Black Widow voice. That really shut him up.

"He has a daughter?!" he said utterly shocked. "And his daughter has a dragon?!"

"Yep." Clint said. I was still behind them. Don't ask me why I was afraid of a man in a suit of armor instead of an alien invasion, I have no clue, but I was for some reason.

I saw Fury come outside from a bay door, probably to see what the disturbance was about. "What are you doing here, Stark?" he asks angrily.

"She landed on my tower." He replies accusingly while pointing at me.

I look down at my feet and say quietly "Sorry, I fell asleep on Kay's back trying to forget about dad."

Fury's hard expression softens a little and says "Don't do it again." I let out an internal sigh, relived he let me off the hook this time. Normally I would be grounded for a year or something, but he's easy on me because, well, you know.

"Ok" I say in reply, then Fury turns on his heel and walks away.

"So, I guess I'll get going then." Tony said, it sounding more like a question than a statement. Then he leapt into the air and flew off towards the city.

Then the two remaining adults turned to face me. I just looked up at them and smiled weekly. They didn't smile back, but their eyes seemed to ask if I was ok, so I nodded. Then Clint spoke.

"Stark asked if we wanted to stay in his tower, do you want to come? I mean since, well, you know..." he trailed off rubbing the back of his neck, odiously having a hard time finding the right thing to say.

"Um, I don't know. Do you think he'll mind?" I say, uncertain after the run in with him that I just had. "He doesn't seem to like me."

"It's 93 stories, he won't mind." Tasha said encouragingly.

"Ok then, if you think so." I said, a little happier than before. Then I ran inside to pack.

~later~

It turned out that everything had fit into one duffel bag. Phil hadn't been a bad parent, but living on the Helicarrier had some restrictions. I never had a game system or toys, so when I was a kid, I went on adventures. I had gotten in trouble a ton from crawling through air vents and pranking Fury. Clint taught me how to do those. Natasha had helped me do my hair every day and other girly game, not that anyone ever saw her do that, but she had.

I hauled my bag to the main deck and met Tasha and Clint.

"Ready to go, kid?" asked Clint.

"Yep." I replied, popping the p.

"Lets go, then" He said and they walked towards the quinjet.

"I'll race you there!" I shouted immediately followed by my whistle that called my dragon, which came almost immediately.

"Your on!" Clint replied, accepting my challenge and took off almost instantly.

I threw my bag over my shoulder and climbed on Kazaray and shouted "Come on Kay! We got to beat them there!" and he ran a few steps, jumped and we were off.

We caught up to Clint a few seconds later and I saw him in the cockpit window and stuck my tong out at him, which he did back. I saw Tasha chuckle and roll her eyes at our actions. I quickly got bored and leaned to the right, the signal for Kay to corkscrew, which he did to my delight. I was soon laughing joyfully with my best friends. When I stopped corkscrewing, Kay tucked his wings in and dove to just above the surface of the water, close enough for me to reach out and touch, which I did with a smile on my face.

~A few minuets later, landing on Stark Tower~

"Are you sure he won't mind?" I asked for probably the fifth time since he landed. We were heading down from the roof to meet Stark on the common floor.

"For the last time, Yes!" Clint said, Tasha stopped answering after the second time out of annoyance. The doors dinged open and we all stepped out to see Tony leaning agents a bar holding a glass in his hand.

"Security breach! Whoa, What's with the bags?" Tony asked in his usual, almost sarcastic voice.

"Fury said we need to movie in." Tasha replied curtly.

I turned and whisper shouted to Clint "I thought you said he wouldn't mind!" and he just shrugged with a half guilty expression.

**Authors note: Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Please review. I like reviews, opinions, ideas, anything constructive. Thanks!**

**~Zoneperson**


End file.
